


The Master and his four slaves

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Business Man Liam, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gardens & Gardening, Happy slaves, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Slave, Mention of blow job, Niam - Freeform, Nicknames, No Sex, Past Abuse, Pet Names, Rich Liam, Slave Harry, Slave Louis, Slave Niall, Slave Sophia, Sophiam, Swearing, kind liam, lilo, nick's an arse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has four slaves, each one with a bad past and each one he adores and wouldn't change for the world. This is their story of the master and his slaves.</p>
<p>Or<br/>Liam is the master, Louis is stubborn, Sophia brings a woman's touch, Niall is your typical Irish guy and Harry just wants everyone to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Master and his four slaves

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know I usually go for Liam as the slave, but I decided to go a different route with this story. I'm going to do more stories like this like with the ziam stories. I really like this one and I hope y'all do too x

Liam had four slaves. Four beautiful, incredible slaves who he wouldn't change for the world. Being a rich successful business man who never had a problem with money, he could afford to look after so many slaves. He felt like the luckiest man in the world, his slaves were obedient, well trained and were well behaved. It all started over a year ago with Louis. 

Louis  
Liam had been feeling very lonely in his large house. He wanted someone with him, to love and to care for. Some of his friends suggested him to buy a slave at a local auction house. So one day he went to the closest one to buy a slave. Had searched for over two hours when he finally found one. A small skinny boy that was 21 years old. One of the staff told Liam that the boy was a bit stubborn and could be a little sassy at times. The boy has had quite a few previous masters so he was well trained. Liam had bought him that day, knowing he was perfect for him. He took him home to his large mansion (which Louis couldn't stop gawking at when they arrived) and made sure he felt at home. When they were getting to know one another, Liam had found out that Louis had been abused by previous masters, which explained Louis's attitude and stubbornness. So Liam had made sure that he trained him to abide him at all times. Sure there were times when he was still sassy and a pain in the arse, but he still cared for the boy and in return Louis gave him the best pleasure. 

Sophia  
Six months after Louis was bought, Liam was considering buying another slave. He adored Louis who had been good, but he missed a woman's body. He told Louis of his intentions of buying a female slave, but he wasn't happy, he didn't like women. He thought they were boring and bitchy. But at the end of the day, it was Liam who made the decision. He went to the same slave house again and looked in the female section. He searched for one hour and couldn't find the right one. He was about to give up when he saw a young girl sitting in the corner. Her name was Sophia and she was was 20. She was shy and quiet but had a beautiful body. Apparently she and several other girls got sold to the house by the same master after he got bored of them. Liam decided that he would take her home. When Liam had took Sophia back to his home, Louis immediately didn't like her, which made her anxious. After a few weeks of Liam trying to get Louis to like Sophia, Louis finally accepted that she was staying, although they weren't the best if friends, they got along well, which was all Liam wanted.

Niall and Harry  
Three months after Sophia was bought, Liam decided that Louis must've needed some male company, so he decided to get another male slave. He went to a different slave house this time and went to look at the boys. After only five minutes, he saw a pretty petite boy called Niall, who had been transferred from Ireland and was 19. He was about to buy him when he noticed that there was someone near him. A smaller boy with wild curls stared at Niall with a worried look in his eyes. Liam asked one of the buyers about the younger boy and they told him that the younger boy was called Harry who was 16 and he was very attached to Niall, as the Irish slave was the only person who liked Harry. Liam had liked Niall and really wanted to take him home, but Niall had begged him to bring harry with him. Liam had went up to Harry and spoken to him, asking if he wanted to go to a new home with him and Niall. After a few minutes of reassurance and a small kiss harry had agreed. He took the two boys home to a surprised Louis and Sophia, who was only expecting one new boy, not two. Both Niall and Harry both got on straight away with Louis and Sophia, harry became obsessed with Sophia's long, beautiful hair, which she didn't mind, because she thought he was adorable while Louis and Niall bonded over their love of football. After talking to Niall, Liam had learned that Niall had been took from Ireland to England by illegal slave traders but then was found by legal slave traders. He also learned that Harry had been abused incredibly bad by previous masters, one who nearly killed him, which was why he was so attached to Niall, because he was the first person who cared for him. Liam had felt sympathy for the two boys, all of his slaves had been through so much in their lives and he hated how they were all treated. So all four were treated in a dignified equal way and in return, he got four obedient slaves who worshiped him. Liam couldn't be any happier with his slaves and he only wanted the best for them. 

A normal day  
Liam would start his day with one of his slaves in his bed. He had decided that every night he would spend time with only one slave. He wanted to give them all his equal amount of attention and he wanted to make sure they were all fit and well. 

He had spent the previous night with Niall, he had been a good boy the previous day so Liam decided he wanted to spend time with him. They spent the night cuddling in Liam's large bed, with Niall giving his master a blow job. Liam woke up to see Niall snuggled closely beside him, he was snoring quietly and looked so peaceful. Liam smiled at the young boy who wanted nothing then to leave him peacefully sleeping, but Liam knew he had to get up and see his other slaves and have breakfast. So he shook Niall a little on his shoulder.

"Niall," he whispered. "Time to get up." Niall groaned a little, not wanting to be disturbed. "Come on Irish princess, we need to get up, we can't spend all day in bed." Niall finally opened his eyes at the pet name. When he bought Niall and harry, Liam had decided to give all his slaves a pet name. Louis was Tommo after his surname, Sophia was princess, Niall was Irish princess and Harry was kitten. Only Liam was allowed to call the slaves by their pet names. Niall finally opened his eyes and smiled at Liam. "Morning master." He said in his strong Irish accent, still looking half asleep. Liam chuckled, running his large fingers through Niall's blonde hair. "Did you have a good sleep?" Liam asked, making Niall nod. "Wanna go back to sleep." Niall said trying to snuggle deeper into his pillow. Liam chuckled. 

"Baby we need to get up and have breakfast." Niall whined a little, pouting at his master. "Niall, i won't have any of that." Liam said firmly, always knowing he was in control. "Sorry master." Niall said sitting up a little. "Good boy." Liam said giving him a kiss. "Now Irish princess, I want you to go to your room and have a shower. Then meet me downstairs for breakfast." "Yes master." Niall replied standing up to leave the room. "Oh by the way Niall, last night was amazing." Liam said giving him a wink, which made the boy blush. "Thank you master." Niall replied, leaving the room.

After having a quick shower by himself, Liam went to wake up the other slaves. Usually they would be up by now but he liked to check if they are up and ready for the day. Each slave had their own room to sleep in every night but Liam could go into their rooms at any time without knocking. He first went to Louis's room which was empty and then Sophia's room which was also empty, so he knew that they would be in the dining room waiting for breakfast. He could here the shower going in Niall's room and then went to the Harry's room. 

He opened the door to see his youngest slave snuggled under the sheets, making him smile a little. Liam went to the bed and lifted the sheets to see Harry curled together like a kitten, he was fast asleep and snoring quietly. Liam smiled at his youngest slave, he was so adorable and acted like a kitten so much, which was why he was called kitten by his master. 

"Kitten." Liam whispered to the boy."Come on sleepyhead, time to get up." He could hear Harry groan a bit, then opening his eyes a bit to see his master, which made him happy. "Daddy!" He called out hugging his master. Since being bought Harry had started calling Liam daddy, not that Liam minded. He liked how attached his baby boy is and how much he liked to cuddle and kiss him. 

"Morning kitten." Liam whispered in Harry's curls. "How are you this morning?" "I'm good, but I wanna stay in bed." Liam chuckled. "Well baby, that sounds wonderful but we've got to get up and start the day with a big breakfast." Harry whined trying to snuggle closer to his master. "Come on kitten. Have a nice shower and meet me in the dining room." "Yes daddy." Harry said knowing he had to obey his master. He got up from the bed, showing his small round arse. Liam couldn't help himself and gave a little smack of his bum, making Harry squeak. "Go on baby, I'll see you in the dining room." Harry smiled at his master and went to his bathroom.

Liam walked the long hallways of his mansion, feeling a bit more awake now then he did earlier and feeling a bit more hungry. He finally made it to the dining room to see only one of his slaves were there. Sophia was sat at the table, her long hair flowed against her back and she was humming a song as she waited for her master. Liam smiled, admiring his only female slave for a moment. He adored the male body which was why he had his three boys but he also loved a female body, with their smooth skin, soft lips, breasts and of course a wet pussy. Liam went up to Sophia, smiling softly.

"Morning princess." He said, making the slave look up at her master at her pet name. She smiled brightly as he sat down at his seat at the top of the table. Sophia stood up from her seat and went to Liam, sitting on his lap gracefully. "Morning master." She said giving Liam a kiss. Liam kissed her back feeling her skinny body. "How are you this morning?" Liam asked trailing his finger softly across her breast. "I'm fine, better now that I'm seeing you." She replied. Liam smiled as he looked down at her dress. It was long and flowing and was perfect for during the day. She also wore her collar to show she was taken. All of Liam's slaves wore a collar to show that Liam owned all of them, they were all a navy colour witch looked rich and on each collar there were the initials L.P. in diamonds to show Liam's extreme wealth. 

"Master can I ask you something?" Sophia asked. "Of course princess what is it?" "Could I tidy up the gardens today? They just look a little messy and it's going to be a beautiful day." Since coming to the house, Sophia had become interested in gardening. She could spend hours in the large garden and read a few books about different plants and flowers. It made Liam happy that Sophia took an interest in the garden because to be honest, it looked more beautiful since she started looking over it. "Of course you can sweetheart. I know how lovely it looks when you finish." Liam said making the girl blush. Would you like to ask Harry if he wants to help?" "Master, Harry always ends up getting distracted if he ever helps." "I know, but still ask, you know he tries his best." Sophia nodded and gave her master another kiss. "Now princess, sit back down, the others will be here soon." She nodded getting off of Liam's lap and going back to her own chair. "Oh by the way Sophia, have you seen Louis? He wasn't in his room." Sophia looked up at her master. "He's in the library, sulking again." Liam sighed, although Louis wasn't as stubborn as he used to be, he still had his moments when he would be a pain in the arse. "Ok well if he's not here before the food comes then he will have no breakfast. I'll see him later."

Just then Niall and Harry came into the room. Harry as per usual was in a good mood and went straight to his master to give him a kiss. Niall on the other hand was still tired and a little slower. "Good morning daddy." Harry whispered to Liam. "Morning kitten." Liam replied, even though he had only seen the young boy only 20 minutes ago. "Morning master." Niall said also giving his master a kiss. "Morning Irish princess." Liam replied. "Hello Sophia." Harry said to the female slave. "Hello Harry. Hello Niall." She replied. "Hey Sophia." Niall replied, Sitting down as harry sat next to him. 

Just then a few servants came out with a variety of plates of food for breakfast. After they were set, Liam told his slaves to eat and they all started picking out what they wanted. "Master, where's Louis?" Niall asked as he ate some bacon. "Well Louis is in the library sulking. So he won't be having any breakfast today." Liam replied pouring some coffee in his cup. "Oh." He heard a tiny voice say. It was Harry, who suddenly looked down. Harry hated when one of the slaves misbehaved or was in trouble. He hated his master being angry and shouting and all he wanted was to everyone be happy. 

"Hey Harry." Sophia said trying to make the boy happy. "Do you want to help me with the gardens today?" Harry looked up at Sophia and smiled widely. "Yes please! Can I daddy?" Harry asked his master." Of course Harry. But you gotta have your breakfast first." Harry nodded, now giddy about doing the gardens. Liam smiled at Sophia, a silent thank you for making Harry happy. It was silent after that, everyone eating their breakfast. 

When they where all done Liam had told Sophia and Harry to go to the gardening shed to pick their supplies and to wait for him. "Master, can we read? I don't like gardening." Niall asked. "Of course darling, I know how much you hate it." Liam said remembering the last time Niall gardened, it ended up with Sophia with mud all over her face, Harry crying and Niall getting spanked for being naughty. "How about you go with Sophia and Harry and I will pick us a book out, I won't be long." Niall nodded and the three slaves went out of the room. Liam sighed as he stood up and made his way to the library to confront his oldest slave. 

Liam's library was extremely big. It had hundreds of books that Liam had collected over the years and he loved spending time in there. Any of his slaves were allowed in the library so it was common to see one of them deep in a good book. He had even found some of them fast asleep after being deep into a great book. But this time, Liam saw Louis who was reading a book on the couch, he had a face like a smacked arse and it annoyed Liam. 

"Louis?" Liam said making the boy look up and stand up. "Good morning master." He said quietly. "Louis, why were you not at breakfast this morning." Louis sighed like a teenager. "I didn't want breakfast." Liam sighed. "Well Louis you're going to be hungry now and you will not be getting any food until lunch." Louis looked away from his master. "I heard you and Niall last night." He whispered. "What do you mean you heard us?" Liam asked. "When he was giving you a blow job. You were telling him how perfect he was and how precious he was to you." 

Liam smiled a little, he knew how jealous Louis could get, he would always remember when he bought Sophia home and how jealous he was that his master had a new slave. He would ignore his master and Sophia and one occasion, he slapped Sophia which led him to a serious punishment from Liam. "Louis look at me." Liam ordered making the boy look up. "I care for all of you equally. You are all so important to me and I always make sure you are all looked after. Louis, you know I have told you this many time." Louis sighed again. "Ok." He mumbled, looking at the books. "Me and the others are going outside in the garden. If you want to join us you can. But if wanna sit here and sulk, you can as well." Liam said as he picked out a book and left the library.

The sun felt good on Liam's skin as he sat outside in his large garden. It was beautiful when the sun shine and when Liam had bought the house five years ago, he spent a lot of time designing it and he loved to spend time in it if he was stressed or if he needed time to think. He was sitting on the bench that was under the large tree with Niall by his side. They were both reading To Kill a Mocking Bird, as it was one of Niall's favourite book. Liam could see Sophia hard at work with the roses, making sure everything was tidied and in order. Harry was next to her, although he did started with helping her, he eventually got distracted from it. So Harry was currently laying on his back, humming a happy song and making several daisy chains as if he didn't have a care in the world. 

"Master, when is Louis coming out?" Niall asked, making Liam looked down at his Irish slave, Niall's blue eyes shining in the sun. "I'm not sure, he was still in the library when I left, he's in one of his moods." Niall laughed, knowing to well about Louis's moods. "Niall, would you like to eat lunch outside today? It's to nice to eat inside." Liam asked the Irish boy. "Oh yes please." Niall replied. Liam got out his phone and rang his trusty butler. "Mr Stephens." Liam said when the butler answered. "Could you inform the chefs that me and the slaves are eating outside for lunch." The butler agreed and told Liam that he will tell the chefs straight away. 

Liam went back to reading with Niall when he heard someone behind him, it was Louis, who had a book in his hand and was looking down at the ground. "Hello master." Louis said quietly, making Liam look up. "Hello Tommo, are you finally out of your mood?" Liam asked teasingly, making the boy roll his eyes. "What book do you have Lou?" "Catcher in the rye." "Good book, I'm glad you are taking your education seriously." Since being bought, the slaves all got a good education with a tutor, they could all read and write now, which made Liam happy. Louis sat on the floor next to Liam and Niall and opened the book and stared to read.

An hour later, a lunch of sandwiches and salad was served outside for the master and his slaves. Louis was very hungry as he had not ate since last night. Liam had small conversations with each slave, giving each one an equal amount of time. After lunch, Niall had asked if himself and Louis could play some football. At first Liam was hesitant as he knew both have broken several items in the house, but he decided to let them play outside as they have both been good over lunch. So while the boys were playing, Sophia went back to gardening with Harry by her side as Liam went back onto the bench to read again. 

He noticed that Harry was looking a little tired. Even though Harry was only 16, he didn't have as much energy as most boys his age. He got tired a lot and usually he would need little naps during the day. Liam had called him over and Harry got up lazily and walked over to his master. "Kitten, you look a little tired." Liam said, which made Harry nod in response. Liam smiled, patting his lap to indicate for Harry to sit with him. Harry went up to his master and sit on his lap, snuggling his face into Liam's neck. "M'sleepy daddy." Harry mumbled, even though he's only had breakfast, made daisy chains and ate lunch so far today. Liam brushed his fingers through Harry's wild curls. "I know baby, but you can have a nice nap in the sun on my lap." Harry sighed contently. "Love daddy's lap." Harry mumbled before he went to sleep. Liam kissed the top of his head and went back to his book, delving in the plot, knowing his slaves were fine. 

An hour later, Liam was still reading his book with a sleeping Harry on his lap. Sophia was near the hydrangea bush, picking out the dead flowers while Louis and Niall were still playing football, luckily they hadn't broken anything yet. He felt nice and relaxed on these days. Before his slaves, Liam was a workaholic, who spent most of his time on his phone or his laptop. He dedicated most of his life to build his company from scratch and luckily it paid off. But when he got his slaves, he had time to unwind from his job, it made him relax more and be more happy and it even made him more happier that he gave his salves a happier and better life. 

Liam was thinking about his work when he saw his butler come up to him. "Mr Payne." The butler said in his usual formal voice. "A Mr Nick Grimshaw is here to see you." Liam sighed a little annoyed. Nick was one of Liam's advisors in his company. Although he was smart and good at his job, he was a bit up himself, always thinking he was better then everyone else and acting like a spoiled brat. Liam had been lucky that he hasn't seen Nick for a few months. "Ok Mr Stephens, bring him here." Liam replied, wanting to be polite to one of his advisors. Mr Stephens agreed and went to get Nick. Liam really didn't want to see Nick, he wanted to enjoy this day with his slaves, but he knew it would be rude to one of his employees. So he just swallowed his pride and wanted to get this over with. 

A few minutes later, Liam saw Mr Stephens come out of the house with Nick behind him. Nick was wearing a overly smart suit which looked a little too big for him. He had a grin on his face which would annoy anyone. "Mr Payne." Nick said going up to his boss. "Nick." Liam replied, shaking Nick's hand. He noticed that Nick was looking at Harry who was still asleep on Liam's lap. "My, my Mr Payne, who's this?" Nick said in a cocky way. "This is Harry, I bought him a few months ago, along with Niall." Liam pointed to Niall whom had stopped playing with the football, curious about the visitor. 

"You bought two more? Why?" Nick asked his boss. "Well I just wanted two more Nick. I can afford to look after them." Liam replied, starting to get annoyed and trying to change the subject. "May I ask what you are doing here?" "I've got several reports for you to look at at." Nick said, opening his bag and handing Liam some papers. "You know you could've left them I'm my office Nick. You didn't need to make the trip to my home." Liam said, really wanting this guy to leave. "I know, but I would rather give them to you." Liam sighed again, looking away from the man.

Nick looked over to Louis and Niall who restarted their game of football, then to Sophia who was still at the hydrangea bush and then to Harry who was still sleeping. "Shouldn't your slaves be doing chores?" Nick asked his boss, making Liam look up angrily. "No. I don't revolve their lives around chores." "No offence, but I don't think that's the best way to treat them." Liam had to grit his teeth to make sure he didn't punch the arse. "Excuse me Nick, but what I do with my slaves is entirely my choice. I bought them, so it's my decision." "Well Mr Payne, if I had a slave then I would make sure they have a strict schedule and a serious punishment if they didn't follow it..."

Liam didn't care about what Nick was saying. He looked over to see Niall and Louis had stopped their game again to watch the annoying guest. Niall was holding the ball, looking over to his master. He pointed at the ball, indicating if he could kick it of Nick's head. Liam knew that Niall had a good kick, so he nodded and smirked a bit. Niall dropped the ball and aimed it straight at Nick's head. He kicked it and it hit Nick straight on the head. 

"Shit!" Nick said as the ball hit his head he looked over to Niall who was laughing. "You little shit!" Nick shouted out loud, going over to Niall. He grabbed Niall's arms when he got to the slave. "If you were mine, I would fucking lock you up in the cellar with no food for a month." Niall could tell Nick was pissed off, he was really scared. "Get off him!" Niall heard Louis say. Nick suddenly pushed Louis out of the way. "Grimshaw!" Liam screamed, he had set Harry down on the bench and stood up, coming up to him. "Get the hell away from my slaves!" Nick backed away from Louis and Niall. "You've got some disobedient slaves Mr Payne, I would be ashamed to have them if I were you." Liam growled at the younger man.

"Yeah, well at least my slaves are happy. Your's would be depressed and starved." It took all of Liam's will power to not punch Nick at that moment. "I want you to get out of my house right now Nick. And if you EVER touch any of my slaves again, I swear to God you will regret it till the day you die." Liam could see that Nick was scared and he was glad of it. "Fine! I'm outa here." Nick said giving the slaves a stare and just left in an undignified way.

Liam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He immediately checked both Louis and Niall. "Are you both ok?" He asked his boys. "I'm fine master." Louis said first. "He didn't push me hard, he's bloody weak." Liam nodded then looking to Niall. "What about you Niall?" "I'm fine. He didn't grab me that hard. I'm sorry for kicking that ball." Liam smiled, kissing both of the boys. "Don't worry about it Niall, I let you do that. Anyway he deserved it. He had no right to speak to either of you like that." This made Louis and Niall smile. Neither have had a master before Liam who would defend them, but Liam would defend all of his slaves till the end of his days. 

He suddenly heard whimpering from the bench. Liam looked over to see concerned Sophia hugging a crying Harry on the floor. Sophia was trying calm Harry down but it wasn't working, he just kept crying. Liam went up to his two slaves. Sophia looked up when she saw her master come up to her. Liam bent down to see his slave crying, he knew Harry hated it when his master would shout or be angry. Harry wanted his master to be happy and he didn't want him to shout. "Kitten." Liam said to his youngest, making Harry look up. His eyes were watering up and his usually happy grin wasn't there. "Oh baby, come here." Liam whispered, indicating Harry can hug him. Harry let go of Sophia and went up to to Liam, cuddling him straight away. Harry still cried, snuggling his face in his master's neck. "It's ok kitten, everything's fine." Liam reassured the young boy.

"Don't like it when daddy shouts." Harry whimpers. "Scares Harry." Liam just held the boy closer, which made Harry calm down a little bit. Liam knew how Harry got when he shouted, and it killed him to see Harry being sad. He knew what Harry went through with his previous masters and all he wanted was to make Harry happy and never sad. "Baby, I had to shout at that nasty Nick so he could leave the house. Don't worry he's gone." Liam said, making it Harry calm down a bit. Harry eventually stopped crying and looked up to Liam, smiling a little bit and that's all that Liam wanted, for Harry to be smiling.

"Hey Harry." Liam heard Sophia say in next to him. "Would you like a nice cup of tea?" Harry smiled at the girl. "Yes please." He answered politely. "Master would you like one?" "No thank you Sophia." Sophia stood up and asked Louis and Niall the same question, both boys said yes. Sophia went inside the house to make the teas as Liam sat back on the bench, still holding Harry. "Master can I ask you something?" Louis asked, him and Niall coming up to Liam. "Yes you can Louis." Liam replied. "Why did you hire that arssehole in the first place? I wouldn't want to work with that guy." Liam laughed at his oldest slave's honesty. "I don't know Tommo. My employees told me he would be a great assess to my company. But all he's been is a pain." Liam really doesn't understand how Nick has survived this long in his company, but he didn't really care for the guy, as long as he stayed away from his slaves. 

A few minutes later, Sophia came back out of the house with a tray of tea. She gave Louis and Niall their cups of tea and then knelt down next to Harry. "Here you go Harry." She said softly. "Here's yours. Plenty of milk, just how you like it." Harry thanked her and took a little sip, while Sophia drank her own. Liam mouthed a thank you to Sophia for making Harry happier. Since meeting, Sophia was like a big sister to Harry. She protected him and looked after and if he was ever upset or crying she would do anything to make sure he would be happy again. While the four slaves enjoyed their teas, Liam smiled at them, glad they were ok after the annoying guest and hopefully they won't need to go through that again. 

Liam and the slaves had spent the rest of the afternoon in the garden until it got cooler. They had a roast dinner in the dining room altogether. Liam complimented the good job Sophia did on the garden and told Louis and Niall he was happy that they didn't break anything. It was around this time when Liam would think who he would spend the night with. He would usually decide depending on the slaves's behaviour during the day. He knew all of his slaves were good today and he couldn't decide which one he wanted tonight. 

Liam had decided to leave the slaves in the large T.V room to watch a movie while he would did some work in his office. He told them all to behave and they put on some romcom that Harry wanted to watch. None of the slaves were allowed in the office without permission or if there was an emergency. He was going through the reports Nick gave him earlier that day, working through the many papers, he still had Nick on his mind why he came to his house. He decided to ring his friend and most loyal employe Andy. Andy had been there for Liam since the beginning of his business. Liam wouldn't trust anyone else with his business with Andy. So he got his phone out and called Andy straight away. 

"Hello." Liam heard Andy's voice when he answered. "Hey Andy it's just Liam." "Oh hi Li, you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine. How are you?" "Good." "Listen Andy, I was just wondering why did Nick come over to my home o give me some reports when he could've left them in my office." Liam heard Andy sigh. "We told him to leave them in the office, but he was determined to go to your home." Liam groaned. "Why did you make me employ him? He's an arse, you should've seen the way he treated two of my boys today." "Well he had a good résumé and he seemed confident with the job. And yea I heard about the way he treated them." "I know, I could've killed him then." Liam said which made Andy laugh. They both talked for a few minutes before ending the call and Liam got back to his work.

An hour later, Liam was sick of working, so he decided to leave the report for tomorrow. He left his office to go back to the T.V room to see the Slaves. He still hadn't decided which slave he would spend the night with yet so he thought he would wait until he saw them. When he got to the T.V room and entered, his heart melt. His four slaves were all fast asleep on the large couch. Niall and Harry were cuddling near one another on one side, while Sophia and Louis were sleeping on the other side. It made Liam feel so happy and blessed to see the most precious people in his world safe and sound. He never imagined that four strangers would change his life for the better. It made him relax more about work and appreciate more things in life. He would never change his slaves for anything and he was glad that he gave them all a better life. He decided he would let all the slaves sleep in their own rooms and Liam will sleep in his own bed as he didn't want to wake any of them up. He decided he would carry the slaves to their rooms. 

He first picked up Louis and carried him. As he walked to Louis's room, he thought about what Louis had done for Liam's life. He was his first slave, the first person he owned and took home. Louis gave him the experience of owning a person. Even though he was stubborn at times, Louis was still a well trained slave who can follow rules. Liam and Louis had been through a lot together and they have learned so much from one another. When Liam got to Louis's room, he tucked him in bed and gave him a kiss. "Goodnight Tommo." He whispered to the sleeping boy and left the room. 

He then got Sophia, and went to her room. She was his only girl slave, who was not only beautiful but caring and looked after the rest of the boys. He knew it would be hard for her, being the only girl in a house of boys, but she never complained. She gave the house a woman's touch and made it feel more like a home, something Liam didn't feel until Sophia was bought. He took her into her room and laid her down, making her groan in her sleep. "Goodnight princess." He whispered, giving her a kiss, then leaving the room.

He then picked up Niall and took him to his room. Niall was a his Irish bright and happy-go-lucky slave. Since being bought, he became more positive in life and he just enjoyed himself more. Liam and his slaves have spent many nights with Niall telling stories about his home country of Ireland and sing traditional Irish songs which everyone loved to sing to. Although Niall was sad to have left Ireland, he was happy to have a master like Liam, who showed him love and affection. Liam went into Niall's room and laid him in the bed giving Niall a kiss. "Goodnight Irish princess." He whispered and left.

Finally, Liam got Harry and took him to his room. Liam never expected to have Harry in his house but he was glad he bought him. He was such a kind young boy who wanted nothing more then to make people happy. The youngest was so adorable and Liam hoped Harry would stay like this for a long time. He knew Harry properly went through some extreme abuse in his past but he was glad he could give Harry the proper home he deserved. Liam went into Harry's room and tucked him into bed. He made sure Harry was tucked in, as the young boy got cold during the night. Liam brushed his fingers through Harry's curly hair, which made the boy practically purr like a kitten. "Goodnight my little kitten." Liam whispered, giving his youngest a kiss and then leaving.

Liam went straight to bed, not bothering with a shower as he just wanted sleep. It felt weird being by himself in the bed without his slaves, it reminded him of lonely nights before they were bought. But now them lonely nights were no more, because he knew when he was falling asleep, he had four special people waiting for him in the morning. He may not be the traditional master but he didn't care, all he cared about was giving these slaves the best lives and love that he knew they deserved and at the end of the day, that's all that mattered to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. I always like my masters to be nice people :) x
> 
> Ps. Once again sorry for crap ending.


End file.
